Don't go away
by Blahsblah2001
Summary: Gojyo and Goku room together... nothing new there... right? shounen ai, I think the rating's high enough, tell me if it's not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all related bishies are copyright Kazuya Minekura. Shounen- ai is copyright… I dunno, but they're damn lucky. This one- shot's dedicated to… um…. Let's see… Nimblnymph, because she's kewl. .

It was almost ten at night, in a moderately sized town somewhere between Japan and India. Most people would assume that there is nothing going on that late at night.  
But most people weren't Sha Gojyo, who rarely ever wandered out earlier. Heck, he usually didn't actually make it into a bar until almost midnight.  
But then again, usually, he roomed with Hakkai.  
"I can't take you anymore!"  
"Why? I'm not even complaining about being hungry! Which I really am, by the way."  
"Arrgh…"  
Goku bounced up and down on the hotel's bed as he watched Gojyo make a face that was usually reserved for Sanzo, right before he shot at somebody.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Can I come?"  
"No!"  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
"Somewhere where there's drunk gamblers and hopefully some hot chicks."  
Gojyo was halfway to the door when he felt a tug on his clothes. Goku looked up at him without letting go of his jacket.  
"When are you coming back?" he asked almost hopefully.  
"In the morning. Tell that shitty preist he's welcome to leave without me. Any other stupid questions, or can I go?"  
The teenager was quiet, but he still didn't let go of Gojyo, nor did he meet the kappa's eyes.  
"What?"  
"Why do you always have to go find some lady?" Goku asked in one breath, making Gojyo have to pause to separate the words before answering.  
"Because chicks are nice to have around, but only at night. You'll understand once you get laid once or twice. Mini- monkey."  
"I'm not mini! I'm almost as tall as you!"  
"You are not. You're still a little kid. I bet you've never even been kissed, right?"  
"I have too!"  
"Oh yeah? Prove it."  
What Gojyo was expecting then was an angry 'shut up, lechy kappa,' or maybe just a sullen silence. What he wasn't expecting was for the teenager to lean up and kiss him. Which is exactly what Goku did.  
"Wh- what the hell was that?"  
"See, that's proof!"  
"I didn't mean kiss me!"  
"Well, you're such a lech you probably liked it anyway, right?"  
Damn… the stupid monkey was right… how to get out of this one…  
"It's only because you kiss like a chick!"  
"I do not!"  
"You do too. See, guys kiss like this."  
He kissed Goku back, a bit more forcefully, even slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth at one point. When they drew back, Goku had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"I think I can remember that," he mused. "like this?"  
He mimicked Gojyo almost exactly, using his grip on the kappa's shirt to pull him in. His tongue pushed at Gojyo's mouth, and met resistance in the man's own. There was a breif struggle, which Gojyo won.  
He won the third time too.  
And the fourth.  
After that, they stopped keeping score.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm trying to be better at romance… so I really should write some het fics… but I like Goku and Gojyo too much. Heh. Pardon me if this is retarded, I'm learning….

For once, at midnight, Gojyo was home. Home and in bed. And there wasn't a woman involved. To top it all off, he was sober. So there was a decided tinge of strangeness to the night. Another strange element was the reason for all of these things. That reason was, in a nutshell, Goku.  
The monkey in question was, at that minute, almost asleep, curled in the bed with his back to Gojyo's stomach. One of the kappa's arms was draped over his bare shoulders, more out of habit than conscious action.  
"Hey…"  
Goku's eyes opened halfway.  
"Mmm- hmm?"  
"Do you know what you're foing?"  
"Dunno… "  
"… you… never mind. Go back to sleep, monkey."  
Goku was more than happy to oblige. Gojyo watched him for a few minutes, his head propped up on one arm. Of course, he'd have to go back to his own bed eventually…

"Come on, we're leaving."  
"Gojyo and Goku still aren't up yet, though."  
"It's eight o clock in the morning. How late can those idiots sleep?"  
"Nine, apparently."  
"Just go get them. I want to get out of this damn town."  
Somehow, the more Sanzo- worship occurred in a given town, the nicer their hotel was. And just because Sanzo hated the glories of his title with a passion, the nicer their hotel was, the earlier he wanted to leave. It wasn't really rational, but it wasn't rational to try to argue with him either.  
And so Hakkai went to go wake up the second half of their party.

Falling asleep embracing someone is a rather nice experience, and one Gojyo was able to experience almost every day. One downside of this, however, was that over the years he had managed to acquire a weird habit. Namely attaching to whatever, or whoever else in in the bed and staying that way pretty much all night. Usually, his bedmate didn't mind. Goku certainly wouldn't have, had he actually woken up to find himself enclosed in such an embrace. But Goku sleeps like the dead.  
This might have been the reason that Gojyo didn't wake up in the night, realize where he was, and go somewhere more appropriate.  
This, in turn, was the reason that when Hakkai came to wake them up the next morning, he was greeted with a rather interesting sight.  
Namely, Gojyo and Goku, together, basicly tied up in Goku's blankets. Not sure exactly when that happened.  
He cleared his throat, and knocked on the doorframe.  
"Sanzo says it's time to go."  
"Mmghrf," Goku grumbled burrowing down deeper under the covers.  
Gojyo was not quite so eloquent. He looked from his bedmate to Hakkai and back again and then began desperately scrambling off the bed.  
Which was pretty hard, seeing as he was still entombed in the blankets.  
So he ended up falling off the bed, shoulders- first. The subsequent cussing brought Goku around. Or, at least as far around as a teenage boy can get at eight in the morning.  
Hakkai was exceptionally relieved to see that both of them still had their jeans intact, even if their shirts seemed to have gone missing at some point along the way.  
"Um… this isn't what you think-" Gojyo started, but Hakkai was smiling That Smile again, so he figured he'd better shut up for a bit.  
"G'morning, Hakkai," Goku said groggily. He searched around for a bit, found his shirt crumpled near the door, slipped it on over his head, and proceeded to stumble out of the room in the basic direction of breakfast.  
"I didn't… he… um…"  
"Don't do this to him, Gojyo," Hakkai snapped, cutting him off. "He's not just some girl you can fool around with and leave the next morning."  
"I know that! I didn't even want… he wanted to… shit. Just don't tell Sanzo, alright? I'll work this out."  
"Why shouldn't I tell him? If you're sleeping with his monkey, he should know."  
"I didn't sleep with the monkey. Well, sleep, yes, but not the way you think. Just, please don't tell him. You know what'll happen to me if you do."  
Hakkai considered.  
"I won't tell. This time. But you have to understand me, Gojyo. Goku isn't like you. He's innocent. And if you do anything else to that innocence…"  
Hakkai smiled That Smile again. The man was a master of unspoken threats. He could hum 'I'm going to kill you.'  
Gojyo worked his way out of the blankets, locating his shirt and pulling it over his head. After throwing most of the bedclothes back on top of the bed, he made his way down to breakfast.  
Hakkai's right.  
Stupid monkey.  
The threat of instant death was hanging over him if he ever touched Goku again. Still, the decision not to was still way harder than it should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guess what? Note to Sanzo/Gojyo fans: Y'no how there's that insanely- common thing where two lovers each such on one end of a pocky and keep getting closer and stuff? It's real romantic and all… yeah. That doesn't work with cigarettes. Random fact.

* * *

So Hakkai had a little talk with Gojyo. As a result of that talk, no one talked to Sanzo. And Sanzo didn't do horribly painful things to Gojyo.

Goku, busy with food and fighting and making sure the kappa didn't cheat at cards, was unaware of any of this. Unusual, for such a perceptive little monkey.

* * *

"Oi, monkey, Get off my half of the backseat!"

"Make me!" Goku replied, leaning quite obstinately on Gojyo's shoulder.

"I will!"

He shoved the monkey off, but the monkey bounced right back, ending up much closer then before. So Gojyo shoved him away again.

And he bounced back. It was a bit annoying, really.

A vein in Sanzo's temple began to throb. Hakkai started to notice. Ever since his little discovery he policed their wrestling matches a lot more closely. Gojyo had told him over and over he didn't need to bother, but Hakkai had just smiled his little smile, and gone on policing.

Goku was getting awful close for the publicity they had, and Gojyo was starting to worry about what was in the monkey's head. It was the first and only time he was glad to hear the report of a gunshot.

"If you two don't stop making out back there I'm really going to kill you!" Sanzo hollered. Gojyo froze, but realized he meant it as an insult.

Hakkai really hadn't told him anything. If only the same could be certain for Goku.

* * *

"We can't do this."

Somehow, despite everything, they had ended up rooming together again. Hakkai had protested, but there was only so much that he and Gojyo could do without looking suspicios. And Goku was all for it.

Said Saru's golden eyes now looked up at Gojyo with false innocence. He was missing his shirt again, and seemed very determined to get Gojyo into the same condition. It was going to be easier for him that it should have been, because somehow Gojyo ended up on the bed, securely pinned down by the monkey's lesser weight.

"What? This?"

Goku leaned down, capturing Gojyo's lips. His tongue pushed at Gojyo's mouth, and for once in his life, the kappa didn't oblige. Goku drew back, still straddling Gojyo's waist, and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this, Goku. It's not right, you're just a kid-"

"I am not! I'm older than you are, erokappa."

"It's still not right for us to-"

"Then why didn't you go out again tonight?"

… good question. It's not that there hadn't been anywhere to go. The town was positively packed with not only bars but other, more questionable establishments, as well. The kappa could have easily had four women that night… possibly at the same time, depending on how late it was.

So why was he still here? Here, in a room completely devoid of women and booze. Not to mention rather full of monkey.

Speaking of monkey, Goku was still waiting for an answer.

So, the truth, or the moral rationalization?

Wait… what the fuck even is that?

"If Sanzo finds out it'll be my ass. Because I'm the pervy water sprite, and they'll just assume that I started this whole-"

The palms of Goku's hands rested on his chest as the saru leaned forward.

"I'll just tell him you didn't-"

"Will you be explaining this to our calm, rational priest before or after he shoots my dick off? Because I really need that, you know. It's one of the most important parts of my body."

"So… then we just won't let him find out."

Goku's hands had found some rather sensitive spots, and it was making arguing with the boy a bit difficult. Gojyo, to his credit, persevered.

"He'll find out. You can't hide stuff like this- ah… mmm- see? There's an example. That's going to leave a nice bruise in the morning… those are okay on me, but if they see one on you, there will be explaining to do."

"I'll say I got hit."

"On your neck?"

"Mm- hmm."

Gojyo's body was beginning to respond to Goku's ministrations, and what was worse, the boy could feel it. Now that he was paying attention, Goku's pants looked a bit tight as well.

Goku's hand traced a line down his stomach, heading for the button of Gojyo's jeans, and the Kappa caught it in one of his own. The boy could have easily gotten loose, and they both knew it.

But he didn't.

"Goku, stop it. I'm not going to have sex with you. It's not you. It's Sanzo, mixed with the fact that I like being alive."

The boy was quiet, but he didn't move.

"One last kiss?"

"If you go back to your own bed."

"Deal."

Their lips pressed together one last time. This time, when Goku asked for entrance, it was given to him. He tried to memorize the taste, like whiskey, cheap cigarettes, and something else, almost but not quite buried by the other two.

He didn't know what that was, but it made him think of a feeling he had had, a long time ago.

He had to breathe, there was no more delaying it. Their lips separated, and Goku reluctantly returned to his own bed. Gojyo sat up, stared at a blank wall for a long time, then pulled on his boots and slipped out of the room.

If he returned to the room at all, Goku didn't hear it.

* * *

Boo yah. That was a good chapter. You will notice that the story is not over.

I had qualms about the taste thing… people say that smoker's mouths taste awful. I don't really think so, but maybe that's just an opinion.

As always, feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

W00t! I think this is the last chapter, unless somebody point out something that needs to be written or… I get the need to write the two of them together again… but next time I'll probably put it on Aff. instead of ffn.

* * *

"If you've got something to say, say it. If not, quit staring."

Gods. It was bad enough when he was some innocent little kid attached to his Sun. But now that he was older, it was way different.

Worse.

Sanzo focused on his newspaper, and not on the little monkey staring at him across the room. It was weird enough that he was even here. He never missed a chance to go shopping with Hakkai. The demon always bought him meat buns. There wasn't proof, but Sanzo just knew.

"I have to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"If I got a boyfriend, would you kill him?"

The text on the page sort of jumped, then did the little dance it did when Sanzo's eyelid was twitching.

"Got a what?"

"A boyfriend. You know, like-"

"I know what a boyfriend is."

"So? Would you?"

It occurred to Sanzo right then that the monkey had been with him practically since his mental birth. It had never occurred to the surrogate father to give him the 'birds and bees' talk, and now he was sorely regretting it.

"Guys are supposed to get girlfriends. Like Gojyo does. Guys aren't supposed to get boyfriends."

"But why not?"

"It's just… the way it is."

"But I don't want a girl. I want a guy."

Sanzo found something very interesting to stare at on the ceiling. Goku looked, too, but he didn't see what was so interesting.

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

"And you won't kill him?"

"Only if he pisses me off."

"Promise you won't kill him."

"Get out of my room."

"Promise, Sanzo! No matter who he is, promise you won't kill him."

"… It isn't Kougaiji, is it?"

"Would I make you promise that?"

Hmmm. The monkey was unusually focused today. He was really serious.

Gods…

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you!"

"Now get lost."

Goku dutifully bounced out of the room, leaving Sanzo to his newspaper and his thoughts.

He had someone more important to find.

* * *

"It's gonna rain."

Gojyo didn't even bother looking at the sky. He'd noticed quite a while ago. Dark, ominous stormclouds rolled over the horizon, obscuring the setting sun. By the time it was dark, it would probably be pouring cats and dogs.

And that meant Sanzo was gonna plant himself on a windowsill and watch it until it stopped. Which means they wouldn't be going anywhere. It also meant that he and Goku would be rooming together. Again.

Unless he spent the night out again. Last night hadn't been so bad… he'd missed the early crowd, so when he got to the bar everyone had been pretty smashed already. Or, most of them had been. Everybody drunk had already lost all their money to everybody who was relatively sober. And everybody sober had already spent it on becoming less sober. Not to mention, once the winners were both rich and drunk, they'd taken most of the good chicks and gone home. Or, possibly places other than home.

Long story short, he missed the party.

He'd picked one of the less bovine chicks left and-

Well, he didn't get back to the hotel until breakfast. Let's just leave it at that.

He'd just have to get there earlier tonight. Easy.

But that meant leaving the monkey all alone, with the semi- comatose monk and a similarly depressed Hakkai. And he'd probably want to hang out with Sanzo just out of boredom, and Sanzo would hit him with the harisen…

"Not my problem."

"What did you say, Gojyo?"

"… nothing."

He shifted some of the groceries from one arm to the other. Where did Hakkai keep all this stuff? They took it to whatever inn they were staying at…and then it disappeared.

Did the monkey eat it all?

He resolved to keep watch that night to find out, then remembered that he had already resolved to go out early and spend the night in bed with the sexiest chick he could find.

And that caused indecision, because sexy chicks were a dime a dozen, and he REALLY wanted to know what happened to all this stuff.

Maybe he'd just ask-

"Goku!"

Wait… was that a thought or a voice? Sounded like Hakkai. He looked up at the green- eyed man.

"What?"

"Goku's here."

"I thought he was staying with Sanzo."

"He was."

Mental arithmetic.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored."

"Here. You carry this. You'll probably eat most of it anyway."

He dumped half his load onto the monkey, who was not pleased. Several minutes of cussing and insults later, they realized they were back at the inn they were staying at.

"Leave Sanzo alone tonight, alright Goku?" Hakkai asked pleasantly. "It's going to rain, and it would really be better if we gave him his space."

"I'll just stay in my room," Goku said, a little too pleasantly for Gojyo's taste. He had a feeling there would be a repeat of last night's performance.

Better get out early.

What time was it anyway?

He estimated about nine… time to go.

… had to go back to the room first. Vital things in the room.

Vital, vital things.

Hoping Goku wouldn't notice, he edged away from the kitchen Hakkai had commandeered.

Down the hall…

Up the stairs…

Open the door…

So far so good.

Quickly he changed into his jeans, slipping his jacket over a white shirt. Into the pockets of the jacket he loaded the bare essentials, plus a little money for gambling and possibly a few rounds.

He briefly considered going out the window, but decided against it.

Trying to be as silent as possible, he slid the door open-

And got knocked on the chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry! There's only one key, and you've got it-"

"Here, you take it," he said, pushing the key into Goku's hand.

Self- preservation. Don't stay, don't stay, think of the banishing gun… Hakkai's probably watching us from somewhere…

"I talked to Sanzo."

Freeze. Rewind. Shit, that button's broken.

"What?"

"He said he won't kill you."

"WHAT?"

Okay, maybe the window was the best option. Shit, what if the no- doubt- homicidal monk was waiting for him? … shit, shit… maybe he could go over the roof?

He scanned the hallways for vents. No such luck.

"Do you WANT me to die? I've turned down a lot of people, but no one's actually tried to kill me before! Well, for that reason, anyway."

"I didn't tell him it was YOU."

"Wait… what exactly did you say to him?"

"I asked him, if I got a boyfriend would he kill him."

"And he said no? He's lying. Damn monk's probably got his sights on both of us right now…"

"I made him promise."

So maybe he wasn't dead. Or quite as dead as he had thought.

"You're sure."

"Mm- hmm."

"He didn't just whack you with the harisen and say 'get lost'?"

"Nope. He promised not to kill you."

Maybe the monk was being driven crazy by the rain? Or maybe….

"You aren't lying to me about this, are you?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Oh. The monkey's voice was changing now. Getting more-

"You never did have any poker face at all."

The door's closed. When did that happen? Ah well. Would have had to close it anyway. Can't be making out in the hall.

Well you could, but they weren't going to.

No, the bed would do fine.

* * *

_Dammit. I'm the last to know everything._

* * *

Sanzo sat cross- legged on his bed, trying to meditate and trying even harder not to hear the patters of rain on the roof. Hakkai was on his own bed, playing with Jiipu, and trying not to disturb the monk.

Which was impossible, because the monk was already very, very disturbed.

* * *

_Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?_

* * *

So Goku and Gojyo had a Thing. And he had only just figured it out today, when Hakkai had come quietly into the room. He'd cooked a meal, but he was the only one eating, he said. Sanzo wasn't hungry, as usual, and Goku and Gojyo were 'busy with other things.'

So Hakkai knew. And Hakkai had no intention of telling him.

* * *

_I'm still allowed to kill Gojyo. For non- associated reasons._

* * *

He tried desperately to come up with some reason to shoot the Kappa, but nothing presented itself. Other than the obvious, but he'd already made a promise to Goku about that.

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn… If I hear any weird noises form over there, I'm gonna shoot them right through this friggin wall._

* * *

But there was no sound except for the quiet pattering of the rain.

* * *

Several hours later

The rain has stopped. It didn't get heavy.

We are all glad.

* * *

"How long can those idiots sleep?"

Hakkai sighed. Must they go through this conversation every day?

"Sanzo, it's barely eight in the morning. You know how late those two stay up."

"What the hell do they do all night?"

Rhetorical question. Has to be. There's no way he could know-

"I'm going to get them."

That's a first. Sanzo- sama himself actually-

Oh dear.

"I'll go get them."

Stay with your coffee, Sanzo, please don't-

"I'm gonna go empty a couple rounds into their mattresses, see if they don't get up a bit earlier tomorrow."

"But this is such a nice place, don't ruin-"

"That's what the gold card's for."

No arguing with Sanzo once his mind's made up, I suppose. Now, let's see… Goku and Gojyo are up the stairs and down the hall. Sanzo is maybe thirty seconds away from kicking their door open and discovering something none of us want him to know. Is there any way to warn them?

Hakkai considered a moment.

Unless by some freak chance Gojyo actually did come to his senses and leave Goku alone. In which case there was nothing to worry about-

And maybe a freak lightning bolt would fly out of the sky and melt the door shut.

Yeah, that last one seemed a little more likely.

* * *

"Go 'way, Hakkai," Goku muttered, pulling the blankets over his head. That's better.

He had a nice little cocoon now, with Gojyo in the back and two bed's worth of blankets over him… he could stay here for hours.

"Get up, you idiots. I want to move."

Against his back, he could feel Gojyo's body tense up.

Why?

Oh, wait… that wasn't Hakkai.

It was Sanzo. But that's okay, because Sanzo promised-

**BLAM!**  
"I SAID UP!"

The mattress twitched as another bullet was embedded in it, and another.

Gojyo and Goku were quickly separated as they scrambled off the bed and dove for cover.

"We're moving out in an hour. If you wanna stay here and make out, fine. But if you're gonna eat, you better move now."

"Food!" Goku darted out of the room toward breakfast, leaving Gojyo once again alone.

Well, the monkey was relatively assured of Gojyo's safety, even if the Kappa himself wasn't. Especially since Sanzo was now blocking the door and looking meaningfully at his gun.

"Um…"

"If you two start being perverted in the back of the jeep, I'm still going to shoot at you."

"…"

"And if I ever hear ANYTHING bad from him, and I do mean anything, I'm going to come after you."

"…okay."

He figured that that was as close of a blessing as he was gonna get from the monk.

Okay, then.

"Come on, before Goku eats all the food."

Eight in the morning, and he'd already thought he was gonna die once today. Having Goku was dangerous.

Than again, that just made it fun.

* * *

_owari_


End file.
